Charles & Erik & Wesley
by JacAvoy85
Summary: The first time that Charles, Erik and Wesley all went to bed together, it wasn't in the way that one would think. When Raven saw all three men hurrying off towards Charles' bedroom, she was 99% positive that it would just end up with Charles and Wesley fighting over Erik like he were a toy. But when all three men got to their final destination, it was Charles who was sought after.


**A/N: Ummm, Twincest. That is all.**

Now, the first time that Erik, Charles and Wesley all went to bed together- -after the initial shock wore off (_"Yes Erik I have a twin brother. Why didn't I tell you? Oh, only because he's an assassin, that's why. What? Don't look at me like that! Oh, I see,_ that _turns you on? Splendid.._.") - -it wasn't in the way that one would think.

The first time Raven saw all three men hurrying off towards Charles' bedroom (which by the way- -a sister should _never_ have to see, thanks) kissing and groping each other on the way- -_thanks a lot Jack Daniels for hurrying along the process- -all the UST around here was killing her- -literally, one could drown in it_- -Raven was 99.9 percent positive that it would just end up with Charles and Wesley fighting over Erik like he were a shiny new toy. (And especially if said toy was a first edition copy of _Origin of Species_ for Charles, or a fully loaded, brand new Glock for Wesley.)

But what Raven didn't know (_thank god_) was that when all three men got to their final destination- -it were _Charles_ who was being sought after.

"He's _my_ brother," Wesley said, pulling Charles over closer to him on the king sized bed, "nobody knows his body better than I do," he told the metalbender before pressing his lips to his twin's.

And if Erik wasn't so aroused, he'd probably be angry. He watched the two brunet's kiss for a minute, before he realized that it WAS _his_ Charles that Wesley was kissing, and snatched him away. "Yeah, but he's _my_ lover," Erik told the other Xavier, "I know just how he likes it in bed. We have after all, had years of practice." And to demonstrate, Erik gave Charles a kiss that pulled a low, guttural moan from the telepath. Wesley bared his teeth.

"Boys, boys," Charles said after he pulled away (cheeks flushed- -which could have been from the alcohol but was more likely from the assault of kisses he just received), "There's no need to fight," he looked from Erik to Wesley, "I was hoping you two would... _get along more_." He raised an eyebrow. "If you know what I mean."

"He wants us to kiss," Wesley supplied, dryly. _'I do, yes,'_ Charles sent his brother with a grin. He then looked over to Erik, _'That goes for you too, love.'_ Erik just shrugged. "I'm not going to say no to that," he said as he pulled his shirt over his head (Wesley nearly gasped when he saw Erik's sculpted chest), before removing Charles' and then pulling Wesley (over his brother's lap) into a blazing kiss.

_'That's better. Now I want you two to play nice from here on out.'_ Charles told them both as he joined in on the kiss, making it the first threeway kiss he'd ever been involved in. And he much rather liked it. _'I like it too,'_ Erik responded as the kiss grew deeper. He wrapped his hand around Charles' neck and drew him in even more, until he slipped away and it was just the twins kissing again. "Perfection," Erik whispered and Charles couldn't help but chuckle against his brother's lips.

"What's so funny?" Wes asked when he pulled away, and Charles just shook his head. _'Inside joke,_' he sent his twin. They kissed again until Erik broke them apart so he could give each Xavier a long, steamy kiss that involved tongues. Charles pulled Wesley back into their own tongue kiss. _'I want to taste him on you.'_ And Erik groaned- -he must have picked that up.

After all their clothes were shed it was hands and skin and kissing and sucking- -the most obscene sounds one could ever hear- -and Erik wasn't sure which one he wanted to fuck first.

'_Him, fuck him,_' Charles sent, _'I want to watch. I want to see what it looks like when you fuck me.'_ Erik grinned. _'We could just get a mirror for the bedroom,'_ he told his lover as he got Wesley into position (on his back). The assassin twin just glanced back and forth between the two silent men. "Are you two going to have a mind conversation all night or is he going to fuck me already?"

No one knew for sure who moaned- -it could've been Erik, it could've been Charles, hell, it was probably both at once- -but next thing Wesley knew, he being filled up by a whole lot of Erik cock (after much needed lubrication and prep- -thanks to both Charles and Erik, _"Hold him still, fuck Charles, he's tight." Charles shushed his brother's cries, "It's okay love, just relax, it will turn to pleasure soon. Erik knows what he's doing."_). He moaned out with a mixture of pleasure and pain- -never had he felt a sensation like this before.

"You're doing so good love," Charles said softly to his other half, brushing some of the damp hair off his forehead before placing a kiss there. _'Love you brother.'_

After long, Erik had both twins on their hands and knees, fucking into one right after the other. He'd work on Charles for a few pumps (_'Love you baby, no one feels as good as you.'_) and then switch over to Wesley ("Fuck yeah, your ass is so _tight_," he growled out as he sent a smack to the man's hip) and then back again to Charles until Wesley couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck this, he's my brother, I get to fuck him too," he shoved Erik out of the way and slipped in easily enough (thanks a lot you big cock having German).

_'Like this?'_ Wesley sent his brother with nothing but warmth and love behind it as he covered Charles' back, thrusting into him and rasping against his ear. Charles closed his eyes and moaned. _'Yes. Perfect.'_

Erik was pretty sure this was how he was going to die. (At least he'd die happy.) He watched as the twins fucked, and was shocked at how surprisingly tender of a lover Wesley was in bed- -the man was an assassin after all, fuck.

Wesley placed a kiss to his brother's shoulder before sliding off Charles' back and pulling out. "Come on," he panted, waving Erik over, "You can have a turn- -I need a rest before I shoot off too early, much like that St. Louis job I had earlier this year."

'_Was that your attempt at an 'assassin joke'?'_ Charles asked as Erik lined his cock up with his entrance. Wesley grinned. _'Did you like it?'_

_'I wouldn't open with it.'_ And then Charles _keened_, when Erik slipped back into him- -fucking the brunet like only HE knew how. _'No need to be jealous dear- - only you have my heart at interest here.'_ Erik fucked him harder, until not even Charles' thoughts were coherent.

"Fuck, save some for me Lehnsherr. Do you have to be so rough?" Wesley asked when he heard the grunts and sounds coming from his brother. It was as if the man was trying to fuck Charles into the mattress for godssake.

_'I think he is.'_ Charles managed to get out between rough poundings- -and fuck if his concentration was slipping. He buried his face deeper and moaned. "This is how he likes it," Erik rasped out, breathing heavy and sweating up a storm. He gripped Charles' hips.

_'It's true.'_

Still, Wesley bristled. He hated watching the man be so harsh with his twin, no matter how much Charles said he liked it. "Come on Lehnsherr, move aside- -I'll show you how it's done."

They switched spots easily enough, Erik accepting the challenge, and Wesley was back inside his brother in no time. _'That good Charles? Is this better?'_ Wesley thought to him as he rolled his hips gently into his brother, one loving thrust after another. Charles groaned. _'THAT is a loaded question my dear Wesley and you know it,'_ and Charles could FEEL the grin on his brother's face so he added: _'You're going to make another assassin joke, aren't you?'_

Wesley smacked Charles' ass. "Nope, I'm just going to fuck you until you come," he told his twin and picked up pace- -Charles moaning louder. He looked over to Erik. _'May I?'_ he asked as Wesley pounded into him from behind. Erik just shrugged (stroking his own cock as he watched), "Fine. I get you all the other 364 days of the year- -I suppose he can have _one_," he said with a smirk, and Wesley just picked up speed even more, gritting his teeth at the quip.

_'I said play nice you two.'_

But neither man responded, Wesley just fucked Charles until he came (with a helping hand from Erik- -but Wesley wasn't willing to give the man credit) crying out as he shot his load off all over the bedcovers. (_He never really liked those sheets anyway_.) Erik chuckled._ 'Then why did you pick them out?'_

Recovering, Charles rolled onto his back (panting) and looked up at his lover. "I thought you'd like them- -you were going through that magenta stage, remember?"

Wes looked back and forth between them. "I must have missed part of that conversation."

"Come here," Erik said as he reached over and pulled Wesley to him. "Your turn," he told the man. He then reached out with his powers and used the metal bedframe to hold Wesley's hands behind his back.

"Ah, I almost forgot," Wes said, testing the strength of the restraints (yep, no getting out of there), "metal fucker." Erik deadpanned. "_Bender_," he corrected and Wesley just shrugged. "Whatever."

The restraints then released themselves and went back to their place on the bed. Erik pushed Wesley into Charles' lap. "Hold him still for me," he said as he got in place. Charles looked down at his brother, running a hand through his hair. "He probably won't be gentle on you now," he murmured, and Wesley smiled up at his twin. _'Good.'_

And gentle he wasn't- -Erik thrust into Wesley as Charles held him still (arm wrapped around his brother's chest as Erik fucked him into Charles' lap)- -fucking him within an inch of his life. At some point there had been a switch-up and Wesley was on top- -riding Erik with the help of Charles' hands on his hips. Wesley craned his neck to kiss Charles (who was behind him) as Erik's hands overlapped his lover's on Wesley's body. They all worked in sync with each other to bring Wesley off.

When Wesley came, he saw stars- -Charles was still kissing him (messily)- -as he shot his load all over Erik's chest like a goddamn explosion. _'Go on, make an assassin joke now, I dare you.'_

Wesley smirked against his brother's lips. _'I had like five, but the moments ruined now.'_ They both pulled away and touched foreheads together, in a loving gesture.

"I'm starting to feel left out," Erik complained from below. Charles placed one last quick kiss to his twin's mouth before looking down at his lover, who still had his cock deep inside his twin. "Right, let's finish you off then, shall we?"

After a quick shower- -because seriously, ass to mouth, no thanks- -Wesley and Charles took turns sucking Erik's cock. Sometimes they'd work together- -Charles mouthing at the sides while Wesley teased the tip with his tongue (it was a generous enough sized cock- -they had plenty to work with) or Charles licking Erik's balls while Wesley deepthroated him, or Erik's favorite yet- -both twins licking up his cock at the same time (one on each side), tongues overlapping, and moaning- - as if Erik's cock were a juicy popsicle. _And what an erotic popsicle it would be._

_'Are you really thinking about popsicles right now?'_ Charles' eyes flashed up to Erik's and the metalbender just grinned, pressing his hand to the back of Charles' head and encouraged him to move faster.

When Erik came, he shot between both of them, each twin becoming collateral damage in the shootout (_'Okay Wesley, you really have to stop now.'_) as Erik coated them with his seed. And if that wasn't fucking arousing enough, Erik was able to witness each twin taking turns licking said cum off the other. He was pretty sure he'd be masturbating to _that_ memory for years to come. (Pun intended.)

_'Why would you have to masturbate when you have me?'_

_Would you be willing to do this again?'_

_'No- -this was a onetime only- -I already told you that earlier.'_

Erik smirked. "That's why." Charles rolled his eyes. "We'll discuss this later."

Wesley looked between the two. "Why do I feel like I'm the left out one now?" he asked and Charles drew him into a kiss. Erik joined in as well.

_'So we really can't do this again?'_

Charles sighed mentally in his lover's head._'You don't happen to have a twin brother yourself you never told me about, do you?'_ Erik pulled away. "No such luck," he told Charles and the telepath frowned. "It was worth a shot," he said as Wesley pulled him down onto the bed and proceeded to snuggle up with his brother- -just like when they were younger. "Oh that's hot," Erik commented and Charles smacked him upside the head. Mentally of course, Charles Xavier does _not_ condone violence.

_'Your brothers an assassin.'_ Erik sent him dryly, eyebrow cocked.

_'I'm willing to let that slide.'_ Charles replied sleepily before dragging Erik down with them- -all three men snuggling together in the aftermath of all the chaos- -it was a shock there were no casualties (em '_Okay Wesley, really, the jokes stopped being funny awhile ago.'_/em ). Erik wrapped his arms around both twins (Wesley in the middle), settling in for some much needed sleep as the brunet's both sighed in content.

And if sometime during the night Wesley shifted and wrapped his arms around Charles as he pushed Erik further away- - well- - you don't have any proof sucker.

THE END

**A/N: I'm official on this ship. And I fully intend to go down with it.**


End file.
